Autumnreach
Autumnreach is a highly populated settlement in the kingdom of Artalia and is the seat of the ruling Blackstone family. Dating back to its founding several centuries ago, Autumnreach existed as a farming town for most of its existence. However, it has expanded greatly in recent years to become known as Artalia's second most populated location outside of Artalia City itself. Several factors allowed Autumnreach to prosper suddenly such as: * Relatively close proximity to Artalia promoted frequent trade. * Flintharbour and Stillwater, largely reliant on fresh produce, are strong trading partners of Autumnreach. * The city largely serves as the gateway between Artalia City, Flintharbour, Stillwater, and Valourwind. Because of this, the city gets a large amount of traffic. Landmarks Autumnreach has several landmarks and places of interest for adventurers and tourists to investigate. Amphitheatre Artalia is well known for its performing arts. Outside of the Jourdainian Amphitheatre, Autumnreach's amphitheatre is the best place in all of Zeltennia to catch musicals, performances, and plays. The amphitheatre is managed by the nearby Bardic College of Artalia. Art Museum Nestled amongst the houses of Autumnreach's northern residential district is the city's art museum. Widely considered the finest place in all of Zeltennia to view art outside of Stromgarde's Museum of Exotic Curiosities in Davonport, it is frequently visited by noble ladies and lords from all over. Autumn Ale Company The Autumn Ale Company is responsible for the production of many of Artalia's top ales, including the ever popular Green Dragon brew, an ale that is often too expensive for other kingdoms to import and sell in their inns and taverns. Autumn Atheneum Autumnreach is home to a large library that generally contains information on almost all subjects imaginable. Historians, scholars, and wizards alike all flock to this library due to the limitless wealth of knowledge it seems to possess. Autumn Fortress Resting in the center of Autumnreach along the canals and parks is Autumn Fortress, where Lord Vincent Blackstone and Lady Kaylessa Blackstone reside. It is considered one of the most well fortified fortresses in Artalia, possessing thick stone walls and several barricadable doors in the event that the fortress must be protected and attackers must be kept out. Autumnreach University Considered an institute of fine learning, many come here to take courses and learn about various trades in order to pursue desired occupations. Admission fees are steep, which prevents many commoners from being able to enroll. The university is managed by Jastira Bramblewhisper, a former High Elven mercenary of commendable skill who felt that she had more to give the world through learning than brute force. Bardic College of Artalia One of Zeltennia's principal institutions for bardic teachings. Dayguard Guild The Dayguard Guild is a somewhat new mercenary organization that works in opposition to the Iron Company. While the Iron Company essentially sells mercenary contracts for a profit, the Dayguard Guild employs mercenaries directly and eliminates the middle man between clients and mercenaries entirely. Though small in size, they are deemed extremely efficient and formidable. Market Square Autumnreach's outdoor market square is housed under a plethora of awnings and tents around noon each day. Merchants who attend the square typically sell items that are not a part of their regular shop stocks, allowing residents to find interesting wares for sale on occasion. Nightberry Winery Artalia's most elite winery. Nightberry Wine, a high end dark red wine, is produced here and shipped internationally. It is considered to be one of the finest alcoholic beverages in all of Xesteria, matched only by a select few beers from the continent of Kaspia. Rengard Keep Home to the Rengard family, with Kira Rengard currently serving as head of the family. They are directly in charge of the city's defenses and are next in line to rule Autumnreach should the Blackstone family ever fall or fail to produce an heir. Rengard Keep itself, which is one of the most finely decorated locations in Zeltennia, is open to the public as an open museum of sorts. It is, of course, also under heavy guard and lounging within the keep is forbidden. Category:Location Category:City Category:Places in Artalia Category:Town